


Twitter-addicted

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has promised Danny sex when they arrive in their hotel in Madrid but unfortunately Tom is twitter-addicted. Will Danny find a way to seduce Tom and get his will? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter-addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> A/N: As always, I got inspired by Twitter (this time by Danny, who posted a photo of their fridge in the hotel room which is labeled "It's all about you" and in the reflection you can see Tom sitting on a chair at a table on the Laptop) in combination by a fanart on Livejournal where Danny wants some love but Tom has only Twitter on his mind.  
> Note: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfics here (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them! :)

It was late evening, when Tom and Danny arrived their hotel room in Madrid. Inside, just after they'd set their baggage on the floor, the younger boy rushed to the king-sized bed and made himself at home.   
„Ah...finally...“, he said contendly, „Wow, did you see, we even have a mirror hanging on the ceiling!“  
„Mhmh, nice.“ Tom answered uninterested.   
Danny pushed himself up, to a sitting position on the bed. „You didn't even look!“ he pouted.   
Tom was already sitting in front of his laptop, with his back to the younger boy. „Oi, mate, what you're doing? Please don't say you're-“ „I'm tweeting.“ the blond cut his words off. „Of course. What else. How could I even ask.“ the younger boy said and rolled his eyes at his lover.   
„What's your problem, Dan?“ Tom asked and actually _looked_ at him for the first time since they'd entered the room.   
„You want to know? Okay, I'll tell you! You promised me sex when we arrive in Madrid but instead you're online again and tweeting for hours.“ the younger boy retorted and crossed his arms across his chest. Tom winced slightly. Danny noticed this and asked: „Don't say you've forgotten your promise!?“   
„No, no! Of course not! It's just...stop acting like a child. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be all yours, okay?“ the blond answered with his one-dimple smile. Tom would never admit it, but he found it cute when his friend acted like this and he loved to tease him.  
Damn, how could Danny resist this adorable guy?  
„Okay!“ the brunette said happily. He would count every second from now on.  
Oh, 10 minutes could be so long...

Danny didn't know what to do. After sitting in silence for five minutes, he hopped out of the bed and explored their hotel room. He searched the fridge because he craved a beer now. When Danny had found the fridge, he started to giggle.   
He took a photo with his mobile phone and uploaded it on twitter.   
„Hey, Tom! Our fridge is cool. It's labelled 'It's all about you' on it. That must be fate!“ he said amused.  
No reaction from the older boy. He took a bottle of beer out of the fridge, opened it and drank a swig.   
„I'm sure, Dougie and Harry are acting like rabbits now in their room, while I'm stuck here doomed to wait to get laid.“ sighed Danny wistfully.  
He set the bottle of beer down near the fridge. It was obvious, Tom didn't listen to him.  
„Hey, how about I'll go over to Dougs and Haz to join them and have a three-way deal. Is that cool with you?“ the younger boy asked innocently.  
„Yeah, sounds cool to me.“ the blond answered absently.

The brunette groaned frustrated and made his way over to Tom.   
„Come on...it's about time...it's already 11 minutes now...“ he said, while he wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders from behind.   
„Just a few minutes, Dan...I promised to upload the videos on youtube. They take a while.“ answered the older boy.  
„Mmh...but I can't wait...you're too delicious and I'm already horny since we arrived here...“, he planted many sweet kisses on the blond's neck, „...and you're far away from home, away from your girlfriend...away from your troubles...let's have some fun. I know you want it, too. You've promised me, remember?“   
The younger boy tried his best to seduce Tom and it seemed to work slowly. He could feel the goosebumps on the pale skin and the shiver, which ran through his body. Danny's fingers unbuttoned the blond's shirt and traced his star tattoo which was now visible.   
The older boy's breath became quicker. Finally, Danny had Tom's whole attention. He flicked his tongue out to lick his way behind the older boy's earlobe. He knew this was the best spot to drive Tom wild and it worked.  
„Oh, fuck it, Dan. They can wait.“ he panted and stood up quickly, so his chair toppled down to the floor but they didn't care.  
The blond dragged his secret lover in for a hungry kiss, while they stumbled over to the bed and let themselves fell down.

  
The next morning, when Danny awoke, the place beside him was empty. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and got up.   
„Good morning, sleepyhead.“ Tom greeted him with an amused smile before he turned towards the laptop again. „Morning...you're on twitter again?“ grunted Danny, still not really awake.  
„Yeah, but I already ordered us breakfast, if that's okay with you.“ the blond answered.  
„That's great.“, the brunette smiled, „...Tom?“  
„Huh? Yeah, yeah. I know. We'll have sex today late evening, I promise.“ Tom said.  
„That's not what I wanted to ask but...if you want to fuck me on stage in front of our fans, go on.“ Danny giggled.  
„Oh.“

The End


End file.
